Patent Document 1 discloses that, in a system including a cooling water circuit for air conditioning provided with an electric water pump, when an engine is stopped by idle reduction control, the electric water pump is activated to cause the cooling water to flow through the cooling water circuit for air conditioning so as to maintain air conditioning performance.